This invention relates to energy-absorbing deformation structures which include a hollow member and a deformation member of smaller diameter arranged to be deformed into the hollow member upon application of deforming force. Structures of this type are employed, for example, at the ends of longitudinal members of a motor vehicle.
Such deformation structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,757 and German Patent No. 1 172 558. Those deformation structures include a hollow member having a substantially more rugged configuration than the deformation member. Consequently, only the deformation member is available for conversion of kinetic energy into deformation work by inverting itself into a double walled projection within the hollow member. Moreover, difficulties may arise in this deformation if the deforming force is not applied in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the structure.